The Adventures Within The Journey
by TheRageOfTheSea
Summary: Read about the adventures Skye Storm and her frinds had while on their Journey. About how they solve mysteries along the way! GOES ALONG WITH MY OTHER POKEMON STORY!
1. Chapter 1 Mewtwo Strikes Back! part 1

**I'M BACK PEOPLE! :D And proud to say, i am now owner of a cute, fluffy kitten that i named Myrsky, which means 'Storm' in finish. I looked up names that meant storm from online and when i went through the list by calling out every single one of them, he answered with a cute mewl when i said Myrsky. So Myrsky it is! :D**

**He's a domestic house cat and the most damn adorable thing! He actually chose me when i went to look at the kittens. He was on me like a dog on a bone and wouldn't leave me alone so i took him with me :)**

**He's grey colored with tiger stripes and white under belly and paws with hazel eyes. **

**Like i promised, here is the first movie of pokemon with Skye Storm in it! Sorry it took so long, but with Christmas, new year, the kitten, working and bunch of annoyances i haven't had the time to write too much!**

**Besides, i don't want to write like my life depended on it but to express my own creativity and love for writing! That, and i'm working on my own original writing that will hopefully be published one day!(one that i'm writing in my birth language)**

**I truly am sorry it took this long, so i will cut the movie in two chapters instead of one, so i can update my Grimm story as well.**

**Anyway, let's cut the chitchat and move on to the story!**

**I WILL POST THE SECOND PART WHEN IT IS FINISSHED! FIRST I WILL UPDATE MY GRIMM STORY!**

**Rage, out!**

* * *

**Skye's current party: Charizard, Eevee, Pikachu, Haunter, Dragonair and Sandslash**

**Pokemon currently at home:Cubone, Vulpix, Drowzee, Beedrill, Nidorino and Venonat**

**Badges: 6**

* * *

Skye grinned as she stared at the scene before her. Brock was making stew(which smelled delicious), Misty was setting the table with Ash sitting and whining about his hunger, his chin resting on the table, while Eevee, Pikachu and Togepi played around.

She had once more joined to group for a little while, when they had met in a small town. They had all decided to relax for the day after training. Well, Skye and Ash trained while Brock gave them tips. Misty had been playing with Togepi.

"Hungry... Need... Food..." Ash whined and Skye couldn't help but to chuckle at him as she glanced from her book about pokemon behaviour she had borrowed from professor Oak.

Misty shot the boy one impressive glare. "Ash! You haven't done a thing all day!"

"I'm to weak to work Misty, i haven't eaten a thing since breakfast!" He retorted back.

"Well-oh!"

"This lunch is going to be perfect for you Ash!" Brock called out. "It's my lazy-boy, no jew-stew!"

Skye let a small laugh slip by her lips at that. Even if it wasn't, she had no doubt that Ash could finish the food in record time.

Suddenly, their pokemon ran to their trainers, Skye's Eevee jumping upon her shoulder and growling. A frown replaced her smile as an unknown male approached the group.

"hey! You there!" The, quite strange looking, older male called out and pointed at them. "I'm looking for pokemon trainers Ash and Skye from Pallet town. Ya know 'em?"

Ash lifted his head from the table, curiously staring at him. "Yeah, he's me."

"And i'm Skye." Skye commented, looking back to her book. She really wasn't interested in starting something, Ash could take care of it.

"So let's have a match! Unless you're afraid to loose!" The smug guy gave a wink in her direction, clearly trying to impress her. Skye responded by sighing and turning a page.

With a laugh, the boy got up and ran closer. Skye wouldn't have been surprised if the boy shook like an over excited Growlithe. "I'm afraid you're gonna lose this one!" Ash boasted, getting ready for battle.

"Ash!" Misty whined. "You just said that you're too weak to work!"

"That's right, i AM too weak to work, but a pokemon battle isn't work!" Ash retorted.

"Well that's progress. At least his mouth is working.." Brock muttered and Skye snorted in agreement. The boy really needed to get of his butt and do something else other than battling.

"Pikachuu?" Pikachu tilted his head in confusion as he watched his now excited trainer.

The battle began.

Skye put her book back to her message bag and focused on the match. Well, somewhat. She was only watching the pokemon and observing them, not the match in it's self but how the pokemon acted and how they payed attention to their trainers.

The guy who had challenged them, had a Donphan, which seemed pretty strong. Ash had chosen to go with Bulbasaur(Something that caused Skye to let out a displeased growl. She never did get over their first meeting...)

Though she had to admit, Bulbasaur was pretty strong. One solar beam and Donphan was done for.

The next match was between Machamp(Skye couldn't help but to gawk at the huge fighting type) and Ash's Squirtle.

It was a huge disappointment to Skye. when Machamp was taken out very quickly by Squirtle's bubble beam attack.

By now, Ash's opponent had lost his nerve and chugged the rest of his pokemon all at once in the battle. Venomoth, Golem and Pinsir to be exact.

Pikachu wasn't about to take any of that however and with a powerful electric attack, they all went down.

Skye, who had joined the table with Misty and Brock, spooned another delicious spoonful of the stew in her mouth. The looser was clearly devastated but he got what he deserved.

Eevee took a piece of his pokefood and swallowed it before sniffing the air smugly as he looked at the guy and then returned back to his food.

"Well that sure was a shocking ending." Misty commented.

"Shocking that Ash can move so fast!" Brock joked.

Togepi cooed cutely as it watched the scene in front of them.

Skye sighed and glanced from the two sensible group members to the more childish one who was playing with his pokemon. "Come on Ash! The food's done! Get your pokemon some food and join us!"

"Hey! No fair! You began without me!" Ash shouted at them.

"It's not our fault you wanted to battle! Brock did say that the stew was almost done, remember!?" Misty shouted back.

"Oh just come on and eat!" Skye stopped their little spat before it could become a full-blown argument. The day was too good to be ruined by their shouting.

Thankfully, it worked and soon Ash was eating with them like a starved Arcanine.

Suddenly, something flew by in such a hurry that it knocked them all down, along with their food. Skye managed to grab Eevee before he flied off and turned to look at the intruder.

A Dragonite. A Dragonite with a message bag. Well... That wasn't something you'd see everyday...

"Ow, watch where you're flying.." Ash complained, rubbing the back of his head.

The Dragonite flew closer and handed Ash something(''Huh? Something for me?'') before flying to Skye and giving something to her as well.

Skye blinked curiously at the 'gift' she had received and walked to Ash, as they both opened the envelopes at the same time. A blue light flashed from what looked like a disk of sorts and a hologram of a woman appeared on top of the disks.

**"Greetings, pokemon trainers. I bare an invitation."** The woman spoke as she gave a slight curtsey.

"She's really small but really pretty." Brock commented and Skye fought the urge to elbow his side. This guy never gives up, does he?

**"You have been chosen to join a selected group of pokemon trainers at an special gathering. It will be hosted by my master, the world's greatest pokemon trainer at his palace on New Island. [Rage:I'm sorry, i can't make out what she's saying at this part]Old Shore Wharf that will take you to the island this afternoon."**

Something fell from Ash's envelope, and pikachu picked it up curiously.

**"Only the trainers, who present this invitation, will be admitted. If you decide to attend you must reply at once. My master awaits you."** The woman curtseyed once more and the prodcast was over.

"Um, is there a rewind button..?" Brock asked.

"Should we go?" Misty asked the two younger trainers.

"Of course we should!" Brock shouted, startling the rest. "I gotta meet her!" Skye couldn't help but to sigh, of course that would be the thing on his mind..

"I guess the world's number one pokemon trainer wants to challenge me to a match!" Ash boasted, only to be hit over the head by Skye.

"Forgetting something there Ashy? I got one too!" Skye smirked and Ash huffed at her.

"Details details..."

Misty took the answering note from Pikachu, who was offering it to her, while Skye took hers from her envelope. "Well, we gotta let them know right away!"

"I'm saying 'yes'!" Ash shouted, taking the piece of paper from Misty's hands.

Skye nodded. "Yeah, it sounds interesting enough... I'll go too."

The two of them wrote their answers down and gave them to Dragonite who took off, sending the dust flying as his wings gave him a speed boost.

"We should pack everything up and get going then." Brock ordered them, determinant to get to the 'pretty lady' as fast as he could.

The others didn't see any problem with this, so they quickly gathered their things and began heading off.

* * *

It was raining. The four trainers and the three pokemon ran as fast as they could, hoping to get to their destination soon. Nobody liked getting wet, especially now that the air had turned cold and was harshly whipping their faces as they ran towards safety.

Finally, they were inside.

Soaked to the bony and cold, but at least now they would get to dry off.

"Togepi's totally soaked!" Misty cried, trying to dry the pokemon with a handkerchief.

"I can't believe how fast the storm came up!" Brock said, as they tried to shake the water off. Both Eevee and Pikachu shook violently to try to shake the water off, unfortunately for Ash whom had stood too close to them and got the water on him.

A commotion attracted their attention and they glanced to the side, where Officer Jenny and another woman were talking in front of the crowd. Misty, Brock, Ash and Skye shared a look between them before approaching the crowd to hear what was going on.

**"Huh?"**

**"Can't be!"**

**"WHHY!?"**

**"Cancelled?!"**

**"But i got to get to New Island!"**

The trainers were shouting and words were flying around as their disappointment and frustration became clear.

"It's more than just rain!" Officer Jenny tried to calm them down. "The harbor manager thinks this could be the worst storm ever!"

"Listen to me!" The other woman began. "The prophets have predicted the return of the winds of water. For years i have prayed that mankind would never (Rage:Not sure about this part either)release that deadly storm ever again."

"Isn't that just a legend..?" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"The ancient writings tell of a storm wiping out all but few pokemon. And the sorrow, the water of their tears somehow restored the lifes lost in the storm."

Skye followed Ash and Pikachu with Eevee as the two slid closer to the two women so they could hear better.

"But there are no pokemon tears today, just waters that no-one can survive." The woman stopped, allowing Jenny to take over.

"And that's why the ferry to New Island has been cancelled."

"Well i'm going to New Island anyway!" A cocky boy, maybe a year or two older than Skye and Ash stepped forward. "All my pokemon are water type! We'll just swim over to that palace!"

"I warn you, the waves will be savage, you will never make it!" The woman told the boy.

"And besides!" Jenny turned to the boy. "If you tried that stunt and your pokemon got hurt, you'd be out of luck because we had to close down the pokemon center!"

Curious, Ash and Skye stepped closer. "How come?" Ash asked. None of them had heard of the center being closed.

"Because the nurse in charge of the center disappeared last month." Jenny told them, before turning back to the crowd. "And if anyone of you see her, please contact me at once!" She pointed to a poster on the wall. "That is the picture of her on the wall!"

Well, she was nurse Joy after all, it wasn't exactly difficult to remember what the Joy family looked like. Being near identical and all.

Brock stared at the poster. "She's cute..." The dopey smile he usually got when he saw someone attractive rose to his face and Skye knew he was gone to the world. He seemed to notice something too. "She sure looks familiar..."

Skye couldn't help but to deadpan. Of course she looked familiar! She was Nurse Joy for heavens sake! They ALL looked the same!

* * *

As she probably could have guessed, some people didn't listen to Officer Jenny and instead took off with the help of their pokemon. Using water and flying types to their advantage.

As Jenny shouted after them, Skye couldn't help but to frown. These trainers disgusted her, to be truthful. What kind of idiots put their pokemon at risk along with themselves, just to prove something?

The selfish, arrogant, ignorant and the ones that thought themselves as immortal apparently.

So why was she following Ash again? She knew better than to put her pokemon at risk. Sure, she could probably make it, but at what cost? There were so many things that could go wrong and there would be no return to the way it was.

If one of her pokemon died, what then? They were her family, her partners and friends. She would not risk her own pokemon for some selfish cause like battling against a pokemon master.

Ash, however, wasn't thinking the way she was. Unfortunately.

"The world's greatest pokemon master is waiting for me.." He spoke as they stopped."Let's use our pokemon to get to that island!" Like she thought. Arrogant. Skye was probably the most experienced of them after Brock. Both of them had lost family members, looked after theirs(Brock his siblings and Skye the baby pokemon back at the farm) and knew better.

Misty was the youngest of four sisters so she didn't have to worry about things like they did, but she still had experience. Not to mention she was too hot-headed sometimes. Even though she was older than Skye, she was yet to realise the truth about the world, she could understand but not complete comprehend it.

Ash, Ash was the least experienced. He had great instincts when it came to pokemon and he took really good care of them, but he still didn't understand the darker side of the world.

And that left Skye and Brock to take care of them. Not that they minded, they were friends after all and they were used to taking care of others.

"Ash! Our pokemon aren't strong enough! They can't handle waves as strong as this!" Thankfully, Misty did have commonsense.

"I guess you're right..." Ash sighed.

They didn't have pokemon that could handle the journey at all. Both Ash's and Skye's Charizards were strong but if the water got their tails, it was game over. Squirtle and Msty's water types were too small and would get thrown around. Brock didn't have any pokemon that could go in to the water. Skye had Dragonair, but he could only carry one or two.

Suddenly, a boat stopped in front of them. "You want to cross, maybe?" The person asked. "We will take you, ja? We vikings used to big waves! Will get you to the island faster than you can say(Rage: I'm really sorry... Can't make it out...)"

The four trainers glanced at one another, before they jumped on. The two 'vikings' began to stroke forward. The Viking behind yelling to the one at the front.

"Stroke! Stroke! Stoke! Stroke! Ugh, i think i'm going to have one.."

Skye couldn't help but to snicker at that as she held Eevee close to her chest as she buried herself to Ash's side, the boy holding one arm around her waist.

"I didn't know vikings still excited!" Brock shouted.

"They mostly live in Minnesota!" Ash commented causing her to furrow her brow. Minnesota...? Where's that?

"Something's not right, are you sure this boat is safe?" Misty questioned, worriedly glancing around, just as a wave rocked them heavily.

"Don't worry, this ship won't let you down!" One of the Vikings assured them. unfortunately, Skye couldn't hear rest what she said over the storm and mearly snuggled closer to Ash.

Misty tried to comfort her Togepi which was letting out distressed sounds, the pokemon ended up ducking inside her bag, almost in the same manner Skye was ducking to Ash's side.

Ash furrowed his brow and glanced at his best friend worriedly. While Skye wasn't exactly afraid of storms(She had *storm* in her name after all) did not mean she enjoyed them either. Ash slowly lifted his hand and gently stroked Skye's bangs out of her eyes. "Don't worry Skye, we'll be there in no time."

Oh god she hoped so...

Suddenly, a giant wave rose up in front of them, causing Skye to freeze as she stared at it. Everyone were screaming around her. Just before they collided with the wave, Skye managed to do something she had never thought she had to do.

She grasped Eevee's pokeball and recalled him.

Thankfully, with the help of Ash, she managed to stay on the boat. Unfortunately for the 'Vikings' their disguise washed away, revealing none other than-

"Those aren't Vikings!" Ash shouted.

"It's Team Rocket!" Misty screeched.

"I should have know there was something fishy about them besides the way they smelled!" Brock joined in.

"Seriously... How do these idiots keep fooling us...?" Skye deadpanned. This was just getting weirder and weirder...

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie shouted.

"Make it double!" James continued.

They(thankfully) did not have enough time to finish their 'song' as an another wave was about to crash down on them

"Forget the mono we're gonna have to wait for-ARGH!" Meowth was interrupted as the wave flew them all in to the sea.

Skye didn't see where everybody went, and she had to act fast so SHE wouldn't drown. She got Dragonair's pokeball out and released the dragon type, knowing that Dragonairs and Dratinis were often found underwater.

Pairs of beautiful amethyst eyes held hers as her pokemon tried to make sense on where he was. Skye's Dragonair was larger than your average Dragonair, actually a lot larger. As a Dratini he had been smaller than other Dratini's(according to her Pokedex that is) so it had been a surprise to her when she discovered that ne was now bigger than what her pokedex told Dragonairs usually were.

Skye reached out for him and her dragon type went to work immediately, wrapping a part of his torso around hers and swam to the surface.

She couldn't see the others. Goddamnit... Where were they?!

"Dragonair! We need to find the others! Can you fly?!" She shouted over the wind.

Her pokemon nodded, and the small wings at the sides of his head grew as they took in to the air* The pair flew around in circles, Skye's fear growing every second, but they did not see them.

"Dragonair! Dive!" If they weren't at the surface, they were underwater!

Her pokemon obeyed without hesitation and dove under the water.

She saw a flash of red, orange and yellow. Ash, Misty and Pikachu! Dragonair noticed too and shot forward, quickly gaining on they were by their sides and Skye saw the elated looks she received from her friends.

They swam under the waves for sometime, but the water pokemon and dragon type took notice that their human companions and Pikachu were straining to hold their breaths, so they took towards the surface.

When Skye felt air on her face, she immediately began panting for the precious oxygen. She could hear her friends doing the same. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see that the storm had passed.

Well, more like they had passed through a wall of a storm. The sky was clear and they could see the stars as well, but the storm... It was still raging beyond the wall.

Pikachu's sudden exclamation caught their attention and Ash was the first to notice what was wrong. "Hey! Look!"

It was castle of sorts. At least, that's what it looked like to Skye, with these strange things spinning at the towers of it.

With the help of their pokemon, they swam closer, until they saw someone waiting for them. It was the woman from the message.

They climbed on to the platform and looked to her. Skye took in the woman. There was something very unsettling about her. her face was black, clear of any emotions, and her eyes. They were empty. Like she was in a daze where she couldn't see, feel or hear anything around her.

Skye did not have a good feeling about this...

* * *

*** Yes, Dragonair CAN fly. I checked and double checked. You can check in Bulbapedia. You can also see a Dragonair flying in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. While you can not teach them any flying type moves in the games at least, in the anime and manga they are able to fly.**


	2. Chapter 2 MewTwo Strikes Back! Part 2

**HI! i'm really sorry i haven't updated in a while, but it seriously seems like the universe is out to get me. i've been constantly ill, my work hours have been awful, one of my relatives died(The funeral was on friday) i've been too tired to even open my computer and had to run to the vet because of my cat for god knows how many times.**

**Currently, i have a really bad case of a cold. I have a high fever, but i'm trying to write both this chapter and one for my Grimm story and finish this one now. I will update my Grimm story next weekend.**

**I have no idea if i'll be able to do it.**

**So, let's give it a go!**

* * *

**Skye's current party: Charizard, Eevee, Raichu, Haunter, Dragonair and Sandslash**

**Badges: 6**

* * *

"My master bids you welcome to new Island. Will you kindly present your invitation." Even her voice held no emotion, which made Skye shudder. Never had she seen someone so lifeless...

Both Skye and Ash began digging through their pockets. "Here it is, miss!" They held them out, activating the hologram message within the disks which began to play again, confirming it was real

Brock, who had been studying the woman suddenly smiled. "I knew i recognized that face!"

"... What?"

"Aren't you the nurse whose missing from the treatment center?" He continued, the others taking a closer look at the woman. She did look like a nurse Joy, now that Skye thought about it..

"You DO look exactly like her." Misty commented.

"I fear you are mistaken. I have dwelled on this island and i have always been in service to my master." The woman told them, beginning to turn around. "Please, come this way." She said and started to walk towards the castle.

"My master awaits your arrival."

Those words send a shudder through Skye's body. Something about all this seemed so wrong.

Ash glanced at her and she returned the look. He had noticed something off about the woman too. For now, they wouldn't press the matter.

The four of them and the two pokemon ran after the woman. Skye somewhat aware that she should have probably stayed back at the center instead of following her friend. She just hoped she wouldn't regret it too bad.

They followed the woman along the rocky pathways, until they finally reached stairs and got out of the dark tunnel. Eevee, who had climbed upon Skye's shoulder, glanced around. The pokemon could sense something in the air, so he remained close to his trainer just in case.

The group stopped in front of gigantic doors, watching in awe as they slowly opened with an eery sound. The woman once again walked forward, leaving the young trainers with no other choice but to follow her.

She stopped them when they were further in the room. "Now that you are here, all trainers worthy of **[Did not hear this word, sorry i'm watching the movie through youtube and it jumped here] **are present."

Surprised, they lifted their gazes to see three of the people they had seen at the center there. Skye frowned when she realized that the rude one was also present.

"Theres only three of them." Ash voiced as their eyes washed over the three.

"Aren't we going to wait for the others...?" Misty asked.

"Only the trainers capable of braving the storm have proven themselves worthy in my master's eyes." The woman told her.

"Do you mean that storm was some kind of test?" Brock questioned.

"Please release your pokemon from their pokeballs and join the others." She turned to face them, sending another strong shudder along Skye's body. "It will not be long before the intentions of my master will become clear."

With the eerie sound, the door behind them closed on it's own.

"Anyone else think that, that was some creepy stuff?" Skye muttered and looked to Eevee who wholeheartedly agreed with his trainer.

"Vee..."

They released most of their pokemon, Skye releasing Sandslash and Raichu holding back Haunter, Dragonair Charizard for now, just like her friends held back few of their pokemon. They all approached the other trainers.

"What took you guys so long?" The boy with a Pidgeot asked and Skye couldn't help but to roll her eyes at the arrogance that laced his voice.

"Huh? How'd you get here?" Was the ever so intelligent answer of none other than her childhood friend.

"I decided to fly over." The boy answered smugly. "It was easy, hurricane winds are breeze for Pidgeot here." The boy stroked his Pidgeot's wings and the flying type closed his eyes in pleasure from the petting. The boy looked to the side. "Hey guys! Say hello!"

When Skye looked towards what the boy was looking, she was pleased to see a Scyther, Hitmonlee, Venusaur, Sandslash and Ryhorn .

The roaring from their other side, made them look in that direction as well.

A huge Gyarados,Tentacruel, Golduck, Vaporeon, Nidoqueen and Seadra were splashing in the fountain.

"Those are my pokemon" A voice spoke from the table. It was the annoying boy from the center and already Skye could feel her temper beginning to rise.

""It was no problem getting through that storm. I rode over on Gyarados back."

"Wow, i heard it takes a lot of skill to train a Gyarados!" Ash gushed, causing Skye to shoot him a look. He really shouldn't stroke the guy's ego.

"Yeah.." The boy answered smugly. "But once you train it, it's the most dependable pokemon there is!" As if agreeing, Gyarados roared loudly.

"You haven't met my pokemon!" The girl of the group, who was sitting by the table with her Wigglytuff spoke. "Over there!" She pointed to one direction and Skye lifted her head to see where she was pointing to.

The pink pokemon cooed cutely and ran to the others of it's party. A Rapidash, Ninetails, Dewgong, Blastoise and Vileplume.

They smiled at the sight of all the pokemon, when suddenly they lights went out.

The creepy feeling returned times 100 inside Skye. She had a feeling something bad was about to happen. As if understanding what their trainer was feeling, Eevee, Sandslash and Raichu gathered around her. Ready to protect their trainer.

A light suddenly appeared in the middle of the spiralling stairs, drawing all of their attention to it and the woman who stood in front of them.

"You are about to meet my master." She told them all. "The time has come for your encounter with the greatest pokemon master."

The pokemon grew uneasy around them. So did Skye.

Something was floating down inside the beam of light but Skye saw that it was no human. A human wouldn't have a tail, nor the shape of the creature in front of them.

"What's that?" Ash asked quietly. He had noticed the unusual shape of the 'pokemon master' as well.

They all gaped at the creature. It was a pokemon... Maybe...It looked like one.

"Yes." The woman began, as if she heard the unasked question that was in everyones mind. "The world's greates pokemon master is also the strongest pokemon on earth. This is the ruler of New Island and soon the whole world. MewTwo."

"Mew... Two.." Ash whispered next to her.

Skye frowned. She knew that there was an ancient pokemon called Mew and had seen a picture of the old carving of it and she had to say, that this 'MewTwo' looked very alike with Mew. But where did the 'Two' came from..?

"A pokemon can't be a pokemon master! No way!" The annoying boy(Fergus, as he had introduced himself briefly) shouted.

**"Quiet, human. From now on, i'm the one who makes the rules."**

Two voices mixed together. One coming from the woman and the other...

"How's it talking?!" Misty exclaimed.

"It's psychic!" Brock realised.

Mewtwo glowed blue suddenly and he(The voice was most definitely male) lifted one of his arms up and the strange, paw like hands tightened.

Fergus was lifted in the air and the boy yelled in pain. Mewtwo's hold on him tightened and the pokemon gave a smug laugh that echoed inside their heads, before throwing Fergus in to the fountain harshly.

The boy reemerged from under the water and took a hold of the fountain's edge. "We'll show you!" The angry boy shouted. "Let's go Gyarados!"

The water/Flying type rushed forward and out of the fountain, heading for Mewtwo.

Fergus stood on the edge of the fountain. "Gyarados! Hyper beam attack!" Loyally, the dragon-like pokemon obeyed and charged the attack, unleashing it at Mewtwo.

But the psychic type(What else could it be? Skye had no idea) had no intention on dodging such a simple attack and instead held out one of his paws and stopping the attack, before returning it back to Gyarados in much greater strength and send the pokemon crashing back in to the fountain.

The defeated pokemon layed under the stream of water, breathing heavily and otherwise unmoving. "Gyarados!" Fergus shouted and jumped back in the water to his pokemon.

**"Child's play."** The pokemona and the woman spoke in unison, before Mewtwo lifted his arm once again.

_"Your usefulness has ended."_ Mewtwo spoke alone and lashed his arm back down. Skye saw how the woman's eyes cleared up. He had cut his control of the woman.

The woman wobbled unsteadily and Brock took off towards her and caught her before she hit the ground. The woman's hat fell and revealed the usual pink hair color and style of a Nurse Joy.

Slowly, she came back to consciousness and blinked around in confusion.

"Nurse Joy!" Brock called to her.

"Where am i? And how in the world did i get here?" She asked.

_"You have been under my control."_ Mewtwo spoke and they turned to him. _"I transported you here from the pokemoncenter. Your knowledge of Pokemon physiology proved useful for my plan. And now i've clenched your tiny human brain of memories from the past few weeks."_

That would explain a lot, actually. The sudden disappearance of nurse Joy, how the woman looked exactly like her but claimed not to be and now how she had no memories of any of it. Still, this did not sit well with Skye.

Especially the 'plan' part.

"Who are you?!" Brock shouted angrily at the pokemon.

_"I am the new ruler of this world. The master of humans and pokemon alike."_

"You're just a bully!" Misty screeched. Pikachu joining her with his own shout.

"Misty, not wise to anger the dude..." Skye murmured quietly to her. Hadn't they seen what happened with Gyarados? The pokemon was strong and claimed to be the strongest on earth. The uneasy feeling grew rabidly within her.

_"You humans are a dangerous species.."_ Mewtwo spoke and Skye could almost hear the growl laced in the voice. _"You brought me in to your world with no purpose than to be your slave. But now i have my own purpose. My storm to create my own world. By destroying yours."_

"I really should have stayed in bed.." Skye whined quietly. This was getting out of hand. seven kids and one adult and their pokemon against the world's strongest pokemon?

Yeah, not good.

"So you hate all humans?! And you're going to destroy all of us to save all pokemon!" Brock shouted.

_"No."_ Mewtwo shook his head. "_Your pokemon will not be spared. They have disgraced themselves by serving humans. Those pokemon are nothing but slaves."_

Pikachu and Eevee suddenly jumped forward. "Pika! Pika pika!" "Ee! Vee Eevee!"

Mewtwo looked at them. _"So, you say that i am wrong? That you are not the servants of those humans but their friends?"_ The two pokemon nodded.

_"You are as pathetic as the rest."_ The glow of Mewtwo's eyes was their only warning, when he send the two flying. Thankfully both Ash and Skye were fast enough and they managed to grasp the two of them and softening their fall with their own bodies.

"Vee! Eevee!" Eevee cooed in concern for his trainer who winced as she got up. "Are you okay, Eevee?" Skye asked as she hugged the normal type closer. "Vee!" Eevee gave a nod and the two of them got up.

_"Humans and pokemon can never be friends."_ Mewtwo told them as Misty and the rest of their pokemon raced to aid their friends.

"Ash, Skye! Are you two okay?!"

"Don't pick on Pikachu!" Ash shot at the pokemon.

"And don't you dare harm Eevee!" Skye growled, actually baring her teeth at Mewtwo.

"If you are a pokemon, there's no reason why i can't capture you!" the boy with the Pidgeot(Corey, he had told Skye to call him) shouted. "Go Ryhorn!" He send his pokemon to attack Mewtwo. And skye had a feeling it wouldn't be doing a lot of attacking.

And indeed, when Ryhorn was just about to hit Mewtwo, the Psychic type stopped it like it was nothing, causing the poor Ryhorn to fail in the air.

And then send it flying across the table.

Corey ran for his partner. "No! Ryhorn!"

_"Fools! Your pokemons attacks cannot weaken me! My powers are too great! No trainer can conquer me!"_

"Then you won't mind proving it in a real match!" Ash cried out.

_"... IS that a challenge..?"_

'Oh god, Ash! Shut up!' Skye pleaded silently, but like always, what ever god out there seemed to ignore her completely, because Ash opened his big mouth again.

"You bet it is!"

The pokemon's eyes glowed again, but nothing was happening.

Yet.

But Skye didn't have too long to wait for it, as opening appeared on the floor and three very familiar forms came out of them.

_"Like most trainers, i too, began with Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. But for their EVOLVED forms, i used their **[No clue...]** material to clone even more powerful copies."_

"Copies?!" Neesha shouted.

"They are clones!" Brock realised.

The room suddenly shook and they all looked around nervously. One of the huge windows dematerialized and revealed a pokemon arena as the stadium lights came on.

"A stadium!" Brock shouted. "You planned this all along."

'no, really?' Skye deadpanned. 'Was i the only one who heard the words 'plan' and 'ruler of the new world'? Of course he planned this!'

"Your fake dinosaur can't beat my real one!" Corey yelled. "Right Bruteroot?!"**(A/N: okay, i'll have to admit. i first heard FruFru when he said that xD)**

The Venosaur bellowed his agreement.

"We'll blow away that Blastoise, won't we Shellshocker!?" Neesha called out to her own starter.

Shellshocker roared as well, ready to battle.

"He might not have a nickname, but i choose you! Charizard." Ash released his Charizard.

"Double for us!" Skye yelled and released her own, which roared so loudly that others around them shrinked back a little. Her charizard was twice the size of Ash's Charizard.

Ash's Charizard gave hers a huff, before attacking Mewtwo with flamethrower, while Skye's Charizard just stood steady, glaring at the clone Charizard and awaiting for his trainers orders.

"Charizard, i didn't say start.." Ash told the pokemon who payed no heed to his trainer.

Mewtwo stopped the attack with ease. "_Your Charizard is poorly trained."_

Charizard huffed and threw his head to the side, not liking the comment at all.

Neither did Ash.

_"Unlike your friend's, it seems. Such a difference. Hers is trained very well."_

Skye blinked at the psychic type. Had she just received a compliment...?

The purple eyes of Mewtwo shot in to her own amethyst ones. A shudder ran through her body as she and the pokemon held each others gazes. It felt like Mewtwo was staring right in to her very soul, leaving her to feel very exposed and naked under the scrutiny of the pokemon.

Mewtwo broke their staring contest and floated to the stadium, his clones following him close by. The rest of them headed to the other side of the arena.

_"Which of you will oppose me first?"_

Without question, Bruteroot stepped forward and gave a slight cry. "I underestimated you last time, but that won't happen again!" Corey shouted.

Mewtwo mearly inclined his head and the clone Venosaur stepped in the arena.

It was tense few seconds, before Corey began. "Go bruteroot! Use razorleaf!" The pokemon obeyed and send a storm of the sharp leafs towards the clone.

_"Bindwhip."_ Came Mewtwo's order and the clone easily destroyed the razor sharp leafs, before attacking Bruteroot and throwing it like nothing.

As Corey ran for his pokemon, it was Neesha's turn. "It looks like our turn. Go, Shellshocker." The blastoise stepped forward and Mewtwo raised his arm and the close went ahead.

"Shellshocker! Hydro pump!" The water did nothing against the clones rapid spin and Shellshocker flew back and hit the wall.

"You better forfeit Ash! Those clones are too powerful!" Misty yelled.

"I'm not giving up!" Ash called, the clone Charizard had just stepped forward and Ash was about to call for his own, when a hand clapped upon his shoulder.

Ash turned to look and saw the gleaming eyes of his childhood friend.

Skye eyes had sharpened to the point Ash was afraid he was going to be shredded to pieces. The unfamiliar look on her face scared him. There was no emotion present.

"I'll go."

Around them, others had realised that something was going on and their eyes were fixated on the pair.

"But Skye-"

"NO BUTS!" Her yell caused Ash to flinch on surprise.

"No buts.." She began again, much more gently. "I might not like confrontation, but i promised your mother the last time we saw each other that i'd take care of you and damn if i'm not going to!"

Skye turned back to Mewtwo.

"Charizard.." She whispered and her pokemon flew to her side. A snarl ripping out from his throat.

"Let's show them how the real thing battles."

Charizard roared as loudly as he could, a powerful stream of fire erupting from his throath as he flied forward.

_"So you think the two of you can do it?"_ Mewtwo asked, a smug smile upon his face.

"Don't know yet." Skye answered. "But we are going to give it our all."

_"Very well then."_ Mewtwo spoke.

Skye shot her arm forward. "Charizard! Wing attack!" Her Charizard shot forward so fast that he send a coud of dust in the air, but the again, so did the clone.

The two of them met at the center and bashed right in to each other, it was clear that Charizard wasn't nearly as strong the clone, so Skye quickly changed her strategy.

She gave a high pitched whistle and Charizard shot up, the clone following close behind.

When the two were high enough, Skye yelled as loud as she could**. "NOW!"** In mid-flight, her charizard flipped around and bit down on the other ones throat.

Everyone gasped.

Thruthfully, Skye had come up with this stradegy to beat her fathers Fearow that was insanely fast. Not even the clone could twist around fast enough to avoid the strong jaws of her charizard.

"Charizard! Continue with slash!"

while holding on to the clones neck, her Charizard slashed out with his claws and got the clone, unfortunately the clone got free after two hits and bashed her charizard down.

_"Impressive human."_ Mewtwo commented as he removed his eyes from the two pokemon and focused on Skye. _"Might have use for you yet."_

Skye did not like where this was going.

_"But enough is enough."_ He turned back to the two fire/flying types. "_finish it."_

With a powerful flamethrower, her Charizard was out. "Charizard!" Skye screeched and ran for her pokemon and hugged him around his neck. "Are you okay...?" Her Charizard gave a weak purr to her relief. He hadn't been damaged too bad.

_"As the victor, i now claim my prize!" _Mewtwo spread his arms an a strange looking pokeballs appeared. _"Your pokemon!"_

The balls flew forward and began taking their pokemon in them.

Skye cried out when her Charizard was taken. Eevee jumped in her jacket in fright.

"What are you going to do with our pokemon?!" Misty yelled.

_"I'll extract their DNA to make clones for myself. They will remain save on this island with me."_ More balls appeared in a glow of purple. _"While my storm destroys the planet."_

"You can't do this!" Brock shouted.

"Yeah Mewtwo! We won't let yah!" Ash continued, running to Skye's side who was in tears, watching the spot where her started had been a moment ago.

_"Do not attempt to defy me." _Mewtwo spoke, eyes glowing eerily. His psychic took hold of Ash and send him flying in to Brock.

_"This is my world now!"_ Mewtwo told them and send the pokeballs forward.

Everything became chaotic as the pokemon were taken one by one. SKye fought hard to keep Raichu and Eevee from the pokeballs but in the end, they were taken as well. Skye cried out in desperation as Eevee was taken.

Unaware that Mewtwo was creeping closer to her.

"I know! Mewtwo can't take them if they are already in their pokeballs!" Ash shouted and returned his Bulbasaur and Squirtle.

_"It is no use."_

Along with Ash's pokeballs, he took hers as well. Skye cried out and tried to grap the fleeting balls but just missed. She fell to the ground, weeping quietly. Never had she felt so weak, so useless.

_"It is futile to try to escape my power."_ Skye jumped when she realised that the psychic type was just behind her.

"Never mind the pokeballs! Just carry them away!" Brock shouted, but it was no use. Mewtwo still took them away.

Pikachu was the only one free now and the electric rodent was running for his life. Up the spiralling stairs and sending electric impulses at the balls that only momentarily fell before going back to chasing Pikachu.

Suddenly, Pikachu fell. Ash yelled out for his own starter and jumped after him, but just before he could touch Pikachu, one of the balls caught the electric rodent. Ash managed to grap hold of the ball.

But ash continued to fall and crash in to the water. When he reemerged, he however lost his grip on the ball and it flew off, Ash running close behind. Ash slided in to the tube that the balls had went in to and disappeared from the fiew as the lit closed.

"ASH!" Skye yelled but knew it was no use. Her friend and her pokemon were gone, who knows where.

_"I do belive that i will take one more prize for myself."_ The voice of Mewtwo was now so close that Skye could feel his body heat Slowly, the red head turned around and lifted her eyes to look in to his. Mewtwo was smirking as he gazed down at her.

_"Yes... You'll make a wonderful little pet. Skye Storm."_

He lifted his arm and rolled his wrist around, a bright purple circle began to form and when he flexed his paw a collar appeared. It was black, with purple, jagged lined along it and a red stone in the middle that shone brightly.

_"Now... Become mine!"_ The collar opened and shot forward, wrapping itself around Skye's neck and clasped close tightly. SKye cried out from the pain and tried to pry the collar off, only to get a strong shock in return.

_"No use. only i can take it off." _Mewtwo told her and turned to the rest.

_"Humans, you have served my purpose. I am sparing your lives.. For the moment."_ He spread his arms once more and two huge doors opened, showing the beginning storm outside. _"But you cannot escape your fate. The hour of my vengeance is drawing near."_

Suddenly, an explosion erupted from behind them.

Skye glanced over her shoulder, to see pokemon running out from the hole. The clone ones.

_"Behold. With humans and pokemon eliminated The clones shall inherit the world."_

"You can't do this. I won't let you." A voice spoke from within the smoke. Ash walked out, a determinant look upon his face.

"It's Ash!" Misty shouted.

"Ash..." Skye whispered.

And with him, were the originals. Skye began to cry harder when she saw her pokemon coming towards her, some of them holding their own pokeballs.

_"It's useless to challenge me."_ Mewtwo spoke.

"It's not going to end like this, Mewtwo." Ash shouted. "We won't let it. You're mine! Let Skye go!" Ash charged at Mewtwo, ready to throw a punch but was sent back, but he only got up and tried again. There was no way he was going to let mewtwo get away with harming his best friend.

This time Mewtwo send him flying farer, towards the statue and just about when he was going to collide with it. a pink bubble appeared and stopped him.

_"What..?"_ Mewtwo hadn't expected that.

A pink pokemon appeared by Ash, breaking the bubble and allowing Ash to fall to the edge, giggling cutely at him.

Skye knew this pokemon. it was none other, than Mew.

And so did Mewtwo._ "Can it be..?"_

Mew created his own bubble and jumped on it happily, but Mewtwo wasn't about to have any of that and shot a attack of sorts at the bubble, destroying it quite easily. Mewtwo continued on with his attacks, set on destroying the pink annoyance.

But mew wasn't faced at all. Instead, the pink pokemon dodged around and giggled.

"What is that?" Brock asked.

"I don't know.." Misty whispered.

_"Mew... So finally we meet." _Mewtwo called out.

"Mew..." The pokemon called back.

"Mew?" Brock questioned.

The pokemon, at the sound of it's name glanced around curiously and began to twirl around in the air, barely listening to Mewtwo.

_"I may have been cloned from your DNA, but now i'm going to prove that MewTwo is better, than the original. Superior to Mew."_

"Mew and MewTwo" Corey spoke.

"So MewTwo was cloned from you." Neesha said.

_"This world is too small for the two of us."_ Mewtwo glowed and hovered off from the ground, just as Mew flew off and he followed after, shooting his attacks at Mew.

Finally, one of his attacks hit and send Mew flying. They all stared in silence towards where Mew disappeared to, MewTwo awfully smug.

Suddenly, an pink energy ball shot out from behind the clouds and collided in to MewTwo and it was his turn to be flying back.

MewTwo hit the rocky stadium benches. But quickly erupted in a strong blue glow and came out of the smoke_. "So you do have some fight in you."_

He floated above the arena. _"But i have no time for games. Destiny is at hand. Who will rule, My super pokemon or your pathetic group of spineless inferior pokemon? we were created with powerss far stronger than the originals."_

Mew began to speak to him, floating back and forth.

What ever it said, MewTwo grew angry. _"My clones don't need their powers to prove their worth!"_ And Mewtwo blasted another shot at Mew, who dodged out of the way.

_"I will block all of the pokemon special abilities using my psychic powers. Now we shall see who triumphs. GO!"_

The clones shot forward, and so did the originals.

"Vee...?" Skye looked down to see her Eevee sitting in front of her, ears pulled down in sadness as he watched the sorry state his trainer was in. The rest of her pokemon growed around her, all trying to comfort her.

"Thanks guys." Skye sniffed and hugged them close to her. "I'm glad you guys are alright."

their reunion was cut short, however, when the clones of her pokemon approached, more than ready to battle.

Skye's party looked to her, unsure on what they should do. Skye wasn't too eager for the battle to take place and she stood up, her muscles cramping from the shock the collar sent once more through her body.

Yet she still got on her feet, ignoring the pain of the electricity.

She had had enough about crying her eyes out.

"Stop!" Skye shouted, spreading her arms in a small effort to protect her pokemon. The clones of her pokemon halted. EeveeTwo(If the clone of Mew, was MewTwo, then the clone of Eevee had to be EeveeTwo) Snarled at her.

"Will you just stop!? There's no reason to fight-"

RaichuTwo attacked her with a thunder attack, sending her flying.

Skye crashed down, a small scream leaving her throat as she hit the ground harshly. Her pokemon immediately grew livid.

"VEEE!" Her precious little fur ball ordered the others to attack and they obeyed. None of them could forgive someone harming their trainer.

So a battle between Skye's party and their clone versions ensued.

Skye couldn't stand, heck, she could barely breathe. So she hopelessly watched, as the clones and the originals battled it out. The clones had an upperhand at the moment, but the originals weren't about to back down either.

It was pure chaos.

The pokemon fought without holding back, so slowly and surely, they all grew weaker and weaker. Yet not single one gave in. It would be a fight to the end.

But two who did not seem to tire, were Mew and Mewtwo. The two crashed in to each other with endless energy, it seemed. Again and again. Neither showing any sign of weakness.

That's when her eyes fell upon her Eevee and his clone. The two of them were quite literally ripping in to one another. The clone, which had patches of darker fur along it's coat, was biting her Eevee's ear, blood trailing down from the spot and her Eevee biting viciously in to EeveeTwo's back leg, another bloodtrail coming form the bite wound.

Desperation filled her. This wasn't how everything should go down. Pokemon fighting each other to death. Clones or not, they were also pokemon. They deserved a chance to live like they wanted.

But so did the originals. MewTwo had no right. Absolutely none. Everything living, deserved to live, love and experience the things life had to offer.

"Someones got to take a stand. Someones got to say 'no'."

Skye heard Ash and she slowly lifted her head to look at him, meeting his brown eyes in a complete understanding.

"And refuse to fight. Just like Pikachu.."

The electric rodent was just standing there, taking all of the clones hits. Not even trying to dodge. But the clone was in tears and tired so it collapsed in to Pikachu's arms.

Suddenly both Mew and Mewtwo in their bubbles crashed down, creating a could of sand around them and sparkles of electricity.

Skye closed her eyes momentarily, as the sand whipped around her. As the cloud cleared, the stadium lights shut down and the whole arena was illuminated by the glow of the two Mews.

Their attacks pushed both back. And their glow intensified.

All around them, were the collapsed forms of the other pokemon. the fight was near it's end.

Only time would tell, what happens when it would be finally over.

Suddenly Ash got up and Skye followed right after. LIke their minds were linked with one another they began to run towards the two remaining fighters.

"Please stop!" Skye yelled.

"You got to stop fighting right now!" Ash joined in.

And the two headed straight for the pokemon, which were just charging their attacks.

Just as they reached the middle, the two attacks were launched.

Ash and Skye were hit from both sides and that was the last thing Skye remembered, along with the brief shot of pain.

* * *

All those in the arena, watched as the two young trainers glowed. Ash had a pink glow to him and Skye a blue one.

Slowly, they fell to the ground, unmoving.

_"Fools! Trying to stop our battle!" _MewTwo scoffed in disbelieve, yet he watched as his little pet lied there along with her friend, not moving.

Both Pikachu and Eevee ran for their trainers, calling out softly as they stopped in front of the two. Staring in the hollow eyes of their trainers. The glow around them faded, and the two turned to stone.

Pikachu shook his trainer, calling out for him to wake up, while Eevee nuzzled his trainer and whimpered.

Around them, pokemon were also crying out.

When shaking didn't do anything, Pikachu tried giving the two of them small electric shocks. Nothing. He tried again. Still nothing.

"Chuu!"

Nothing.

"Chuuu!"

Nothing.

"CHIUUUU!"

Nothing...

Pikachu tried and tried, until he had no electricity nor energy left in him.

Eevee whimpered louder.

Tears began falling down the cheeks of the two pokemon. Dripping to the ground. Neither taking notice of the small glitter the tears had, which landed on their trainers.

The other pokemon, clone and originals alike, began to cry for the two trainers too.

Their tears, turned in to beautiful glitter as well, slowly traveling towards the trainers that had been turned in to stone.

The other humans around and the two Mews watched it all happen in confusion.

Like streams of stars, the tears traveled through the air and to Ash and Skye, settling on top of them as if shielding them. The two of them began once more, to glow beautifully and brightly.

"Vee.."

"Pika pi.."

The two pokemon called out, telling their trainers to come back to them, final tears falling on to the two humans.

Like beam of brilliant, blue light come from the two, reaching out for the sky. And for the relief of the pokemon, Ash and Skye were starting to regain their colors instead of staying that dead, gray color.

And then they moved.

Pikachu and Eevee were overjoyed when their beloved trainers lifted their gazes from the ground and looked at them. actually looked at them with eyes filled with emotion instead of the empty eyes they had just a moment ago.

The collar on Skye's neck cracked and crumbled to the ground.

"Pikachu.."

"Eevee..."

The they whispered at the sight of their pokemon, who were quick to jump in their arms. Eevee licking her face at insane speed, Skye couldn't help but to laugh.

The relieved faces around them and the joyed cries of the pokemon echoed. Finally, some happiness in this chaotic day.

And then, all of the clones glowed in a blue light and were lifted off from the ground. Flying over to MewTwo.

Ash and Skye, along with the other trainers and their pokemon ran closer.

"MewTwo... Where are you going?" Ash asked.

_" Where my heart can learn what yours knows so well. What transpired here, I will always remember. But perhaps for you, these events are best forgotten."_ MewTwo and the clones disappeared from fiew, just as a light came from their feet, making them float in the air.

The last thing Skye remembered, was a whisper in the back of her mind.

_"I am sorry i caused you so much pain. Forgive me, little storm."_

Then, everything faded away, like a dream...

Maybe it had been?

* * *

The gang and Skye watched as Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy calmed down the other trainers, warning them against going in to the storm.

"Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny are really great. They just keep getting more beautiful every time i see them!" Brock smiled, drooling after the two beautiful women.

"Hey guys. How did we end up in this place anyway?" Ash asked, causing Skye to frown. She would like to know that as well.

"Well i, i guess we're here just because we're here." Misty commented.

The pokemon agreed.

"Yeah, let's eat!" For once, Skye and Misty agreed. They were strangely hungry as well.

_"Ah! it's a miracle!"_ The voice of Joy echoed in the hall. The four trainers glanced at one another and ran to see what was happening. When they got outside, instead of a storm, all they saw was the calming sky.

Something caught the eyes of Skye and Ash.

"Hey... What's that?"

Brock and Misty tried to see what they were seeing, but saw nothing out of ordinary.

" Hmm?"

" What's what? I don't see anything, Ash."

"Except the sky." Brock commented and glanced teasingly at Skye who huffed playfully.

"Hmm." Ash smiled. "The day I left home to start my pokemon journey, I saw a really rare pokemon, and just now I thought I saw another one."

"Well, maybe you're just seeing things, Ash." Misty smiled.

" Huh?" The boy blinked at her, confused.

"Well, maybe he's not." Brock commented.

"Or maybe he is." Skye said, winking at Ash, confirming to him silently, that she had seen something too.

"Ha ha! Hmm. Well, maybe we'll see." Ash winked back.

"Pikachu!" Piakchu winked at Eevee.

"Eevee Vee!" And he returned it.

Only time would tell...

An image of a strange creature flashed in front of Skye's eyes.

And maybe it would tell soon...

* * *

**Yes! Finally it's over! :DD Sorry it took so long, hopefully you guys liked it! God... So tired... The next movie i will write about is original, only featuring Skye and few other that you won't normally see in the movies!**

**:DD until next time!**

**Rage,**

**out!**


End file.
